


Run

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronny loved speed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Technically inspired by the first few minutes of PROO episode "At All Cost", though the story itself doesn't mention those events. Thanks to Aoife and Arrow for the beta.

When Ronny was little, her parents used to stick her in one of those wheeled walkers for babies. For years afterwards, Ronny heard stories of how she used to speed around in the thing like some kind of demon child. Stories of her speeding and crashing into tables, chairs, walls, and one memorable time, her Aunt Gladys.

When she figured out how to walk on her own, the first thing her parents bought was a toddler leash. This was the cause of stories of Ronny constantly running around and tangling up her parents in the leash; and the story of why she'd been tied to Grandma Macy's wheelchair once and only once.

When she was old enough for a tricycle, it was love at first sight. This lead to the stories of why the fence was high and metal; the picture of her with Fireman Mitchell always brought up the story of when she'd used her old toddler leash to tie her trike to the neighbour's car.

When Ronny was old enough for school, she became the track and field star until she graduated junior high. She loved running. Sprinting, mile runs, marathons, triathlons. The walls in Ronny's room were wallpapered with all her ribbons, and she wound up using trophies for bookends and doorstops. Stories of her victories were recorded on tapes and in newspaper articles; and the retelling of the time she beat Danny Watson in the mile run and he cried like a little girl was a favorite among classmates.

When Ronny made it to high school, she fell in love with cars. Carrie Scots, a senior, took Ronny under her wing and took her drag racing. Ronny had her beginners by fifteen and had every rule and engine part relating to cars memorized. She got her license on her first try, and her parents bought her a car to celebrate. She climbed her way up the drag race ladder, working part time to buy parts so she could modify her car. Stories of her victories spread far and wide; including the time she beat Danny Watson in a downhill race with her brakes blown out - and he again cried like a little girl.

When she graduated high school, she was recruited into the pro races. Her head mechanic taught her the best trick ever for racing. To be the car, run the track, see the race the way her car would. Ronny would spend hours running tracks, from dirt roads to the Grand Prix itself. Stories of her victories covered all the papers, all the sports channels, and the stories that she never lost made it as far as a rich adventurer named Andrew Hartford.

When Ronny was recruited as a Ranger, she liked the idea. Rangers got some cool vehicles, like the Rescue Zords the Rangers had in her hometown of Mariner Bay. And when her gene re-sequencing kicked in and Ronny used her super speed for the first time, it was the biggest rush she'd ever had. Cool team-mates, kick-ass power and a chance to save the world.

Now all she had to do was find those Zords.

End.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189828) by [Arrowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowned/pseuds/Arrowned)




End file.
